Their first Kisses
by 13punker
Summary: It just a story of the first kisses of the powerpuff girls and they were are a party at the park R&R im not good at the summary first story and not my last


**CHAPTER 1**

bubbles wakes up and bounces off her bed getting ready to school. (the powerpuff girls are now teenagers and bubbles is the younges she's 15 and her sisters are 16.) The first thing she does is wake up her sisters since they are both heavy sleepers. "buttercup" bubbles wispers "..." buttercup sound asleep. bubbles jumps on her bed and drops BC (im calling buttercup that) finally awake bubbles runs out the room and shouts to blossom next of course she had woken up after the nois BC was make for being dropped on the ground. So bubbles went back to getting ready wearing a black V shaped shirt with a blue under shirt and with her best dark jeans and blue skechers and of course her shoulder length hair in two pony tails. bubbles walked down to breakfast and saw her sister wearing a red tank top and black mini skirt white black leggings up to her knees and her green sister wearing a black vest over a green T-shirt with black shorts. But on there way out the door she sees the rowdyruff boys coming to pick them up (all of them have been friends since the first day of junior high.) as the gang all walk to school the time was ticking and the school doors are closing they run to get that bubbles and brick and boomer didnt make it everyone got to class when the three were sent to the main office. "dam it, we could have made that if you two werent so slow" brick said "no one told you to wait for us, ok"bubbles added "man ima get it so much trouble this is my third time here" boomer said with a scared look in his face. bubbles was sent in first and when she came out she had a smile on her face. " you three are free to go" said the voice in the room. they were shocked but asked no questions about it and got to class. Giving their slips to the teacher and no to there sits. the rest off the day was normal and it came time for lunch. everyone sat together and boomer still daydreaming had not notic that everyone was watching him just look to space. suddenly brick pushed boomer and woke him up. " hey dude wake up this isnt nap time "" i know im just thinking about the park" boomer said " you mean the huge party with the rides and all that stuff" "ya do you think that bubbles would go with me" bubbles coming walking and over hearing their converation. " i dont know ask her not me"brick said then bubbles sat down next to him and ask him to go with her to the party this afternoon. Over hearing this " i'll go too " blossom said "me too" added everyone. " OK we'll go after school together then" with a smile it was decided.

AFTER SCHOOL

they headed to the park watching all the lights as they pass by the gates surrounded it and they were lookin for the opening. when they found it one thing catch bubbles eyes the rollercoaster it was huge. " im going to the rollercoaster k" bubbles said already running toward it. " wait we have to stick together, boomer go get her" shouted blossom " but..." boomer wispered " oh great i forgot pretty boy scared of rollercoasters " butch teased"ill get her" brick said running toward her soon they were out of sight and blossom began to get worried about them both. brink finally found bubbles in line the first one to the tallest ride in the whole park. " wow you really can pick them bubbles" and got in line with her as the line began to move they were seated next to each other brick forgot about taking her back. they began to worry and were seperated (BC and butch got it and agument about who can get more hotdogs and ran to the closes stall and started to eat) so blossom and boomer set off lookin for them.

BUBBLE'S POV

"wow this ride is awsome but why didnt boomer come to ride it with me." brick a friend and a least i got on it once with someone. "hey we should go look for them now k" he said getting off the ride. " ok " we went searching and found game stall i looked at him. " no we have to look for them we have no time for this " "just one game please" i begged "COM'ON" "fine just one " he replied. yes i ran to a basketball game i shot one ball and missed " its not like that" he got a ball and shot in a ball. I clapped my hands and he let me pick a prize and thats when i saw boomer with a shocked look on his face. I shouted " BOOMER LOOK WHAT I GOT" he turned and walked away i followed him and grabed his arm "whats wrong" i said " look just leave me alone go back to brick" he said softly " no i want to stay here are you ok" i said " im fine so just go " I leaned in and hugged him " no " i wispered his face turned red and i giggled " i thought you liked brick." " of course not i have a crush on someone already" i said " who " he said "you" i said while i leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back.

BLOSSOM'S POV

I saw bubbles and brick playing basket ball it made my heart sink when he gave her a blue stuffed animal i heard bubbles shout something and chase after boomer. leaving brick and me there i walk to him. "looks like you got a crush" i said looking at the bunnies stomach. " i dont like bubbles " he replied " no " i said laughing a little " thats what the bunny saids on it" "oh" bricks face was turning red as he said " i kind of...like ... you" blossom face got teary " what wrong i didnt mean to make you cry" brick said as i jumped on him and kissed him " blossom not infront of people" i smiled and hugged him.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

we started to get as fast as we could and butch started to just eat the hotdogs instend of paying after stealing two myself we were kicked out of the park and started to walk home together i began to get cold and tired. " how far is it to the house now " i said while i shivered a little. he through his coat on me and said " not too far" we finally got to the house and it was 9 a'clock and we were infront of the house and i walked in as he left and as i shut the door i for got about the coat ran out and gave it to him." Um ... you forgot this " i said " thanks " he replied as he turned and walked away "butch" i said as here turned around i kissed him and blushed " thanks " " for the coat" his face smiled and i ran to the house.


End file.
